Lessons of Dark Lifes
by Dumlor
Summary: Une classe, un voyage scolaire. Quoi de plus normal? Cependant, ils n'auraient jamais dû venir dans cet endroit...
1. Prologue

**Hey les gens ! Me revoilà en pleine forme pour attaquer ma première histoire longue sur silent hill ! *cris de joies***

**Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux et la plupart des monstres sont de moi, les créatures sont tirées de mes dessins inspirés de l'univers de Silent hill qui, lui, appartient à konami ! Y compris l'histoire, le contexte etc.**

**Résumé : une classe, un voyage scolaire. Quoi de plus normal? Cependant, ils n'auraient jamais dû venir dans cet endroit...**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

**Beta : callmeshin ( merki =3 )**

* * *

**Prologue**

Leur escapade avait mal tourné. C'était peu dire. Trois morts, deux disparus et un blessé grave… Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Trop vite… beaucoup trop vite à son goût… Et tout cela était uniquement de sa faute... Il n'aurait pas du répondre, il aurait du réfléchir... Il aurait du être plus fort.

Une petite ville touristique paisible au bord d'un grand lac, tu parles oui ! On se croirait plutôt coincé dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer ! Et maintenant, Que _ça_ c'était produit, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : fuir, se cacher et prier n'importe quel dieu de venir nous sauver, pourvu que ce ne soit pas _ça_ qui les attrape !

**Quelques jours avant  
**

« Pourquoi on ne part jamais en voyage, y'en a marre des cours ! Toutes les autres classes font des sorties et jamais nous... Je veux partir quelque part ! » s'écria Wiliem.

Il râlait tout le temps, cherchant toujours un moyen de se plaindre. D'habitude, tout le monde ignorait ses plaintes capricieuses. Cependant, les 15 élèves de la classe de seconde de Grimhel se joignirent à lui et réclamèrent de plus belle une sortie scolaire dans un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Il n'aimait pas le bruit. Il l'a toujours détesté. Les docteurs n'ont jamais su dire pourquoi, ce n'était pas un problème d'oreilles, mais chaque son un peu trop fort se révélait être une torture pour Lorimer Vanel. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était installé au fin fond de la Virginie dans une petite bourgade tranquille en tant que professeur, il espérait que loin du boucan de la ville, il arriverait à vivre normalement. Sa classe était calme d'habitude, et il l'appréciait, mais cette fois-ci, sa tête commençait à bourdonner. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

« Assez… ASSEZ ! Taisez-vous bon dieu ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix qui le surprit lui-même. Le calme était revenu dans la classe quand il continua :

« Puisque vous insistez, je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'on parte le week-end prochain lors du pont de quatre jours… Mais je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller… Que diriez vous de se balader dans la forêt d'à côté ?»

Le jeune Wiliem, qui visiblement s'était improvisé en chef de file de ce mouvement de réclamation, rétorqua pour toute la classe : "Pff, on connait tous cette forêt, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ! Non, nous on veut aller quelque part de nouveau ! Et puis, on y resterait plusieurs jours !"

L'ensemble des adolescents approuvèrent. C'est alors que tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire. L'un disait vouloir aller à New-York, l'autre rétorquait que le parc d'attraction du coin était cent fois mieux, tandis qu'une autre encore désirait partir en camping. Alors que Lorimer tentait de rétablir l'ordre dans cette cacophonie, une jeune fille se leva, au ralenti avec des mouvements lents et posés, posa son regard sur le professeur et dit un nom qui restera gravé longtemps dans la mémoire de cette classe :

« Silent Hill »

Malgré sa voix qu'on aurait pu croire de faible portée, du fait de son timbre très doux, ses paroles résonnèrent dans la classe qui s'était tue, surprise que Lucyl ait pris la parole. C'était normalement une fille réservée qui parlait peu, aussi elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches. Elle restait toujours dans son coin, à travailler soigneusement ce qui lui apportait de bon résultats scolaires, mais elle ne faisait aucun effort pour se rapprocher des autres.

« Silent Hill ? Je ne connais pas ce lieu… » Déclara le professeur "Pourrais-tu nous en dire un peu plus s'il te plait, Lucyl ?" Prononcer ce prénom était assez inhabituel pour lui.

Une sensation étrange s'était emparée de lui, mais il était incapable d'en décrire la cause. Était-ce le nom de cette ville ou le silence qui s'était subitement abattu sur la salle ? Ou peut-être était ce le regard si singulier de Lucyl? Elle avait des yeux bleu glacial qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux noir de jais. On se perdait facilement dans son regard.

Sans un mot, elle sortit de sa poche un dépliant et le lui tendit. Il vit alors à quoi ressemblait cette ville. Ça lui semblait être une bourgade tranquille construite autour d'un lac superbe qui s'était fait un renom dans le tourisme et avait bien prospéré grâce à ses mines abondantes…

Étonnamment, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. « Mais bon » se dit-il « si elle est tranquille… pourquoi pas ? »

En faisant tourner la brochure, tous les élèves s'accordèrent pour dire que c'était une excellente idée. Chacun y trouvait son compte : il y avait un grand centre commercial, de beaux parcs, des hôtels confortables et même un parc d'attraction, sans compter les activités autour du lac. Malgré le nœud qui s'était formé dans son ventre, il décida de rester sur ce choix qui convenait à tout le monde.

« Puisque vous êtes tous d'accord, je pense que l'on est fixés » dit finalement Mr. Vanel, déclenchant une vague d'enthousiasme parmis les élèves. Il riaient à l'idée de monter dans les manèges, prévoyaient les jeux aquatiques qu'ils pourraient faire dans le lac, pour ensuite se laisser sécher au soleil. Les filles discutaient déjà pour savoir à quel centre commercial elles iraient d'abord, tandis que deux élèves étaient curieux de visiter tel ou tel musée.

Seuls Lucyl et Lorimer restaient silencieux. Il avait toujours ce sentiment dérangeant, comme s'il savait…

Et bon Dieu, une part de son âme le lui hurlait, tentant de refaire surface pour le prévenir, _il savait_.

* * *

**Tadaaam ! le mystère s'installe... bon ok ça sent le passé tordu, mais bon, en même temps Silent Hill est pas fait pour les saintes nitouches !**

**Prochain épisode, le voyage et l'arrivée dans la ville !**

**Je compte , outre l'histoire principale, faire des petits textes explicatifs quand aux monstres apparus au long de l'histoire, le pourquoi du comment de la situation, etc.**


	2. Toc Toc

**Voici le deuxième chapitre terminé ! Désolé pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'action, mais je pense qu'il faut d'abord que je définisse les personnages et leur contexte, étant donné que la suite va aller plutôt vite... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux et la plupart des monstres sont de moi, les créatures sont tirées de mes dessins inspirés de l'univers de Silent Hill qui, lui, appartient à Konami ! Y compris l'histoire, le contexte etc. Bla bla...**

* * *

Ils partirent tôt dans la matinée, Lorimer ayant prévu une bonne demi-journée de voyage en car pour atteindre leur destination. Toute la classe réunie devant l'école trépignait d'impatience à l'idée du voyage. Un grand soleil se levait dans un ciel bleu, prévoyant un magnifique week-end... Il chargea les derniers bagages dans le car et rejoignit ses élèves qui s'installèrent selon les affinités dans les fauteuils du car.

Le voyage débuta ainsi dans la bonne humeur, laissant à chacun le loisir de lire, de dormir ou encore de s'amuser avec ses camarades. Après une heure de voyage, Lorimer se leva et observa son groupe. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de bien connaître les personnes avec qui il partageait ses journées, il se leva donc et décida de bavarder un peu avec quelques élèves, histoire de se rapprocher un peu plus d'eux. Car, après tout, l'un des objectifs d'un voyage scolaire n'est il pas de rapprocher les membres d'une classe?

La plupart étaient malheureusement plongés dans leur MP3, complètement enfermés dans leur petit monde, d'autres dormaient sans doute pour rattraper quelque nuit blanche qu'ils auraient passés pour fêter leur libération passagère de l'autorité parentale. Il n'y avait que cinq personnes qui semblaient disposées à parler, dont Lucyl et Wiliem.

Il s'installa près de Wiliem qui s'était assis seul à l'avant du car. Ce dernier, le voyant s'approcher, lui lança un regard empli de dédain. Ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds avait un air nettement plus adulte que les autres adolescents du car. Il était le fils de riches avocats de la ville et comptait devenir lui-même juriste. Il conservait à l'égard des autres un air sûr de lui, voire condescendant, qui exaspérait la plupart des élèves, bien que la gente féminine le trouvait beau parti.

"Salut Wiliem, le voyage se déroule bien pour toi?" lança Lorimer sur un ton qu'il voulut enthousiaste. Le jeune garçon répondit :

"Je m'ennuie à vrai dire... J'ai déjà lu les livres que j'ai avec moi... Ma mère aurait pourtant du y penser en faisant ma valise!

- Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas les autres au lieu de rester tout seul dans ton coin? Tu t'ennuierais sûrement moins avec eux, peut-être pourront-ils te passer de quoi t'occuper et...

-Ils sont encore plus ennuyeux." Le coupa-t-il "Ils n'ont aucune maturité d'esprit contrairement à moi ... Ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser sans se soucier de ce qui est important.

-Curieux" fit remarquer le professeur "C'est pourtant bien toi qui a exigé que l'on fasse un voyage en premier, non?"

Wiliem se contenta de hausser les épaules et se replongea dans son livre, faisant clairement comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait plus envie de discuter. Lorimer essuya cet échec de tentative de communication. Il n'avait jamais été beau parleur, du genre à tenir une conversation sans faire ressentir l'ennui à son partenaire. Il en avait été de même avec les filles...  
Ne se décourageant pas, il décida tout de même d'entamer une discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucyl dormait profondément, il décida donc de la laisser tranquille malgré son envie pressante de l'interroger sur cet endroit. Elle semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Enfin, après tout, il aurait autant de temps qu'il voudrait de connaitre la ville par lui-même une fois arrivé... Et il y avait toujours ce foutu mal de ventre qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait vu le dépliant.

Il arriva près de Charyl et Scilla qui s'étaient mis en retrait du groupe pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils étaient visiblement en couple, vu la façon dont ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient, allongés sur leur siège. Lorimer s'approcha d'eux, jugeant qu'un car n'était pas un lieu pour leurs ébats mais aussi parce qu'il les trouvait plutôt jeunes pour ce genre de choses.

Voyant qu'on les observait, Charyl se redressa et fusilla le professeur du regard pendant que sa compagne relevait son T-shirt qui avait mis ses épaules à nu.

"Non mais c'est bon, là ! Laissez nous tranquille, on vous a rien demandé !" lança le jeune garçon sur un ton agressif. Lorimer n'insista pas, se contentant de leur demander d'arrêter leurs bêtises et partit s'installer un peu plus loin, juste devant Lucyl. Il se dit qu'il n'arriverait décidément pas à engager la conversation avec ses élèves.

Il ressortit le prospectus fourni par Lucyl concernant leur destination et se mit à le parcourir avec plus de précision, espérant découvrir le pourquoi du comment de son malaise constant. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il lisait et relisait son papier lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui.

"La vie est bien trop courte pour laisser les anges nous la voler..." Il se retourna : Lucyl semblait dormir profondément et pourtant ses lèvres bougeaient d'elles-même... Il était bouche bée devant ce phénomène étrange.

"Prends garde ou le jeu de hasard ne sera plus qu'un présage fatal..." Sa voix commençait à dérailler, prenant une tournure plus qu'inquiétante.

"Ton règne arrivera et ton âme pourrira..." Ses paroles n'étaient désormais plus les siennes, la voix était éraillée et malsaine, un mélange entre une fillette et un être monstrueux prenant possession de Lucyl.

Le professeur saisit la fille qui était prise de convulsions par les épaules et la secoua énergiquement pour la réveiller mais elle continuait imperturbablement :

"Le ciel dort encore, mais son attente prendra fin... Notre porte vous est ouverte, entrez et confessez vos pêchers. Seuls nos yeux verrons, seules nos oreilles entendrons et seules nos bouches parleront..."

Sur ces mots, le corps de la fillette se relâcha et retomba mollement sur le fauteuil. Lucyl ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir toute une classe la regarder avec étonnement, peur et inquiétude...

"Qu'est ce que... Que s'est il passé?" Demanda-t-elle, encore hébétée.

"Tu... tu as dit des choses étranges, comme si ce n'était pas toi..." répondit Lorimer "est-ce que par hasard..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

La radio, qui jusque là jouait une musique calme et détendue se mit à dérailler et à grésiller avec violence, son puissant son emplissant tout le car. Le son hoquetait de l'aigu au grave dans une cacophonie indescriptible. Le professeur sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, comme si elles étaient sur le point d'exploser.

"Trop de bruit... Trop... de... " Il entendit un élève crier "Attention ! Là sur la route !" avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, sentant juste le car tourner violemment.

A son réveil, le car était vide.

* * *

**Voila! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Je commence à bien cerner le scénario, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

**Note de la Bêta : Je ne connais pas Silent Hill, mais cette fic est vraiment bien menée, à mon goût ! Soyez sympas, laissez une review !**


	3. Réveil

**Voila un peu d'action qui arrive (qui a dit "enfin"???). Je me rends compte qu'en écoutant de la musique de Silent Hill ma fic prends des tournures différentes, comme quoi le fond sonore dans ce charmant univers est indispensable ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bla bla... ça change pas ^^**

* * *

"Bienvenue à Silent Hill!" La voix était entourée d'un fond sonore de fête foraine.

"Silent Hill, petite ville touristique paisible en bord de lac. Nous vous accueillons avec plaisir. Interrompez votre programme chargé pour vous reposer un peu dans notre ville.  
Vieilles demeures pittoresques. Paysage de montagnes impressionnant. Et un lac dont les multiples facettes se succèdent au fil du jour, du levé de soleil, à la fin de l'après-midi, au coucher du soleil." Le son se déforma quelque peu, comme sur un vieux disque en vinyle.

"Silent Hill va vous émouvoir et vous remplir d'une profonde sérénité. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour et des souvenirs éternels."

L'homme qui parlait semblait maintenant lointain, comme perdu dans les limbes du temps et sa voix devenait très étrange. Elle résonnait pourtant clairement dans sa tête, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

Lorimer se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour chasser ces hallucinations et découvrit un bus changé. Le véhicule était le même, mais une ambiance nettement différente l'avait envahi. Avant... avant quoi? Il ne se souvenait plus, sa bosse à la tête en était sans doute la cause...

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Le car n'était plus illuminé par un chaleureux soleil, mais par une lumière diffuse, blanche et froide qui donnait à ce car des allures de train fantôme... L'origine de cette ambiance morne était la brume qui s'était étendue tout autour du car, rendant l'extérieur invisible tant le brouillard était épais. Il se mouvait lentement, en caressant les parois du bus tel un serpent entoure doucement sa proie avant de l'étouffer en resserrant son étau. Mais encore plus troublant que ce brusque changement de température, le bus était désert.

Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait échoué, tous ses élèves étaient perdus et il en était le seul responsable... Sa mission était de les garder près de lui, mais il les avait abandonnés à leur sort. Lorimer bondit sur ses deux pieds, pris d'un accès de panique incontrôlable. Il se précipita à l'avant pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il se passait ici auprès du chauffeur mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui lui donna des nausées. L'habitat clos du conducteur était couvert de sang, avec quelques organes accrochés çà et là sur les parois. Il ne restait du pauvre homme que les jambes, le bassin et la colonne vertébrale qui reposait sur le cuir déchiré du fauteuil, comme si on avait arraché le haut de son corps en prenant soin de garder les ossements dans une position normale...

Le jeune professeur resta un moment à terre, tentant de lutter contre un nouvel évanouissement à la vue de ce spectacle morbide. Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder en direction du macchabée, les portes du car s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant l'inquiétante brume se glisser à l'intérieur du bus. Il décida de partir à la recherche de ses élèves dans le brouillard, priant de ne pas en retrouver dans le même état que le chauffeur...

Il ne voyait pas à cinq mètres, ce qui rendait l'exploration plus ardue. Il n'osait pas les appeler, car il avait peur que la chose qui avait fait du chauffeur une telle monstruosité ne le repère. Il savait que quelqu'un... non que quelque chose l'avait fait. Il marcha donc à l'aveuglette, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de vie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une forme au loin. Elle semblait humaine, ce qui rassura Lorimer sans pour autant lui donner la certitude que c'était un de ces élèves...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller quand une détonation provenant de la personne retentit, laissant juste au jeune homme le temps de s'écarter pour sentir la balle érafler son épaule.

"Hey ! Calmos ! Je suis pas là pour vous faire du mal !" cria-t-il avec véhémence. Comment avait-elle osé lui tirer dessus?

"M... Monsieur Vanel?" balbutia une voix sanglotante. Il reconnut la voix de Scilla et se précipita vers elle alors qu'elle fondait en larmes de nervosité.

"J'ai cru que c'était... qu'il vous avait... on n'a pas pu... Et... Oh mon dieu !" sa voix se brisa dans un nouvel accès de larmes. Lorimer aperçu la silhouette de Charyl qui approchait à grands pas.

"Laissez-la tranquille bon dieu ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'avez terrorisée?" dit-il tandis qu'il enlaçait sa bien-aimée avant d'échanger quelques baisers discrets. "Venez, on va rejoindre les autres" grommela-t-il en ajoutant qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire le guet, qu'elle était trop sensible pour ça. Ces paroles soulevèrent une vague de soulagement dans le cœur du professeur.

Toute la classe était effectivement réunie dans une petite cavité près de la route. Tous étaient là et semblaient bien portants, sauf Lucyl, allongée, à l'écart du groupe. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant leur tuteur leur revenir sain et sauf. Une fois les retrouvailles célébrées, Charyl consentit à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était dans le coma.

"Après l'accident du car, la brume est arrivée très vite autour de nous, comme si elle nous traquait. Tous les animaux se sont tus, et un silence très inquiétant s'est installé autour de nous. On a essayé de vous réveiller mais il n'y avait rien à faire, on a donc pensé que vous étiez mort... Le chauffeur s'était violemment heurté la tête et il était lui aussi inconscient.  
Puis c'est à ce moment là que nous avons entendu des bruits étranges à l'extérieur. Une sorte de pas lourd, accompagné de cliquetis étranges. Lucyl nous a hurlé de fuir. Elle semblait complètement horrifiée, on l'a donc suivi. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce qui est entré dans le car mais j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'énorme. On ne s'est pas retourné lors de notre fuite, même quand nous avons entendu les hurlements de douleur du chauffeur. Lucyl nous a conduit ici puis elle est tombé inconsciente en lâchant ce revolver. Elle l'avait récupéré près du conducteur."

Charyl lança un regard lourd de questionnement sur Lucyl. "Il faudra qu'elle nous explique ce qu'il se passe ici..." L'intéressée ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement en écarquillant les yeux de terreur. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pouvoir parler tout en pointant dans la direction opposée à celle d'où était arrivé Lorimer.

Il ne vit rien, même en se concentrant sur l'endroit que désignait la jeune fille, cependant il entendit clairement une voix leur dire:

"Bienvenue à Silent Hill..."

* * *

**Bon je pense que je mettrai plus de temps à écrire le chapitre suivant... Si vous avez des commentaires, reviewez !! merki**

**Note de la Bêta: Oh! super, de la lecture! Je pense que je vais essayer de découvrir l'univers du jeu...  
**


	4. Nuitée

**Non, non je ne suis pas mort, j'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration, qui pour ce passage la était plutôt ennuyeux ^^'. Maintenant que les examens sont passés, que les vacances sont là, je vais pouvoir me consacrer plus serieusement à ma fic =D.**

**Disclaimer : Bla bla... ça change pas ^^**

* * *

" Bienvenue à Silent Hill "

La voix, apparemment féminine, provenait d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque à gaz noir, si bien que seule la voix permettait à Lorimer de deviner que la personne qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètres en face d'eux était une femme. Elle ne bougeait pas, on aurait presque pu penser à une statue. Sa longue cape noire semblait se fondre avec la brume. Lucyl ne parvenait toujours pas à prononcer le moindre mot, tandis que Lorimer et le reste de la classe avait reporté toute son attention sur la mystérieuse apparition. Il pritla parole.

"Qui êtes-vous? Que se passe-t-il ici? Nous avons eu un accident et comptons déjà un mort, nous voudrions..."

"L'appel a été entendu," l'interrompitla silhouette. "Tout sedéroule comme le Cortem Orpus l'avais prévu. Fort bien..."

"Quoi? Ecoutez nous avons besoin d'aide" renchérit le jeune homme." Dites nous ou trouver un poste de police au moins"

"Entrez dans la ville, prenez garde à ne pas vous soigner, il voit tout, il entend tout, il dit tout... L'avènement est proche et tous y seront !" La voix de la femme était de plus en plus forte et excitée. Sur cesparoles elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour commencer à se fondre dans la brume. Lorimer qui avait bien l'intention de ne pas perdre la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, aussi étrange soit-elle, décida de lui emboiter le pas. Ses élèves le suivirent. Ils marchèrent un moment ainsi, lui à l'avant du groupe, hélant la femme au masque. Ils finirent par arriver au bord dela route, la falaise tombant vers ce que Lorimer devina comme étant le lac. Un panneau d'une taille conséquente se tenait là. Le fer avait été rouillé par les années, la peinture était bien écaillée, mais on parvenait à lire clairement le panneau de bienvenue dans la ville deSilent Hill, qui aurait du être accueillant...

La silhouette leur tournait le dos, encore une fois comme changée en pierre. Lorimer, n'y tenant plus, saisit la jeune femme par le bras et voulut l'attirer vers lui, mais elle se retourna d'elle-même à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle se mit alors à hurler.

Ce n'était pas un hurlement humain. C'était bien trop fort pour cela. Le son qui sortait de sa bouche était plus une sorte de sirène, comme lors des alertes à la bombe. La puissance du son était démesurée par rapport à son gabarit. Les téléphones portables que les enfants gardaient dans leur poches de jean se mirent eux aussi à hurler, provocant des dizaines de sonneries qui résonnaient en chœur dans le ciel glacé. Les élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles, en jetant des regards affolés à leur professeur tandis que la luminosité ambiante baissait à une vitesse trop rapide pour être naturelle. Lorimer n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, car ses oreilles n'avaient pas supporté un tel vacarme et il était inconscient quand l'univers autours de lui commença à changer...

Le contact du métal froid contre sa joue le fit revenir à lui-même. Lorimer se releva et inspecta le nouvel univers dans lequel il se trouvait. L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. La brume froide et l'univers mort et blanc avaitlaissé place à un ciel noir et uneambiance chaude, malgré la pluie fine qui tombait. Le béton avait disparu, et ce qui avaitété la route était désormais un enchevêtrement de plaques de fer et de grillages couleur cuivre. Les quelques trous que présentait le sol permettait au professeur de voir la structure irrégulière en métal qui les soutenait. Plus inquiétant encore, ladite structure semblait émerger d'une véritable fournaise, d'où provenait la chaleur. Tout n'était plus que métal rouillé et sang séché, lequel se répandait sur les grillages.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés en masse contre le grillage qui aurait du être de la roche. Seule Lucyl se tenait droite, le dos tourné à ses camarades. Une expression résignée marquait son visage, comme si elle savait qu'un tel changement devait arriver et qu'elle en était désolée. Lorimer rejoignit rapidement ses élèves, aussi inquiet et intrigué qu'eux par cetteréalité alternée. Charyl se leva d'un coup, sans lâcher la main de Scilla et dit en pointant un doigt rageur en direction de Lucyl:

"Maintenantca suffit! Lucyl, t'as intérêt à nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, sinon..." Lucyl se retourna, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

"Sinon quoi, Charyl? Tu te crois vraiment en position de me menacer? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je vous le jure. Il faudrait trouver un lieu sûr avant de faire de mauvaises rencontres... Suivez-moi si le cœur vous en dit, je ne me battrais pas avec vous pour ça..."

Charyl grommela quelquechose et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand il aperçut unesilhouette au loin. Lucyl l'avait aperçue aussi et restait pétrifiée. La forme se déplaçait en titubant, penchant anormalement son corps de droite à gauche, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de tomber à chaquepas. Elle s'avançait pourtant vers le groupe, qui pouvait mieux distinguer ce qu'ils qualifièrent immédiatement de "monstre".

Sa peau couleur chair semblait être en putréfaction. Le bas de son corps était de forme humanoïde, malgré l'inclinaison très forte des pieds dela créature. Elle marchait en rentrant les genoux, ce qui lui procurait un mouvement désordonné. Le haut de son corps était dépourvu de bras, et le tronc du corps était disproportionné. On voyait les cotes bouger sous sa peau lors de ses déplacements. Là où aurait du se trouver la tête, on ne distinguait qu'un amalgame de crânes regroupés sous la peau. Du bas de son cou jusqu'en haut des crânes se trouvaient une dizaine de bouches, du moins quelquechose y ressemblant. Ces dernières s'ouvraient et se fermaient en émettant un son rappelant celui des pendus à leurs derniers instants au bout de la corde. Une fumée noire enveloppait la créature, que Lorimer avait baptisée de"Crying heads".

Les élèves poussaient des gémissements apeurés à l'approche de la créature, qui avançait clairement vers eux. Poussé par son instinct, Lorimer se saisit d'une barre de fer gisant par terre et s'avança vers lecrying heads qui commençait à charger. Il prit rapidement une vitesse impressionnante, laissant tout juste à Lorimer et aux adolescents le temps de s'écarter vivement du chemin du monstre mais ce dernier fit un écart subit et renversa dans sa course une jeune fille qui fut projetée contre la paroigrillagée. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, avant de voir son épaule entamée par le grillage. Le sang coula sur le sol.

Lorimer, voyant son élève ainsi blessée réagit au quart de tour. Il allait se débarrasser définitivement de cette créature. Il hurla et se précipita vers lecrying heads qui se retournait lentement. Ne suivant que les doses d'adrénaline qui se déversaient dans son sang, il lui bondit dessus et lui assena plusieurs violents coups de barre. Il continua, les yeux fermés, à frapper jusqu'à ce que leson ignoble d'étouffement qui sortait de cette carcasse ambulante cesse. Il se releva ensuite, tenant toujours fermement la barre ensanglantée dans les mains et rejoignit les autres, qui étaient tout aussi choqués par la scène qui venait de se dérouler que par l'aspect de la créature. Le professeur se pencha surMellie, qui tenait son épaule ensanglantée par la main.

"Fais-moi voir ton épaule" dit calmement Lorimer en déchirant le bas de sa veste dans le but de lui faire un bandage de fortune. Il appliqua le tissu conformément à la méthode qu'on lui avait appris dans sa formation de secouriste quelques années auparavant.

Lucyl, qui n'avait pas bougé de saplace déclara d'un ton neutre : "Il faut partir."

Cette fois-ci, personne ne la contredit et tous se mirenten route en suivant leur guide.

* * *

**Bon ! on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses... xP**

**Note de la béta : c'est carrément plus sombre là... Mais c'est bien =D**


	5. Plane

Chapitre 5 : Plane

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Très longtemps. Personne n'osait dire un mot, de peur d'attirer une autre de ces créatures Lorimer et Lucyl étaient en tête de groupe.

L'ambiance environnante était toujours la même. Leurs bruits de pas se fondaient avec le bruit de la fine pluie qui tombait du ciel d'un noir d'encre. Cependant on pouvait distinguer de temps en temps un bruit lointain, semblant venir des profondeurs de l'enchevêtrement d'échafaudages qui servaient de support au sol sur lequel le groupe marchait. On aurait pu comparer ce bruit au son d'une mine en pleine activité, avec les pioches martelant inlassablement des roches de fer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre, la seule route praticable était délimitée par divers grillages et barbelés. Ils finirent par arriver dans un endroit plus riche en bâtiments, même si on pouvait difficilement les qualifier comme tels. Le tunnel de barbelé et la route métallique avaient laissé place à de simples plaques superposées les unes sur les autres, traçant un chemin large d'une dizaine de mètres, mais sans parois les protégeant du vide de part et d'autre de la route.

Lorimer comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la ville. Les immeubles avaient pris la forme de bâtiments recouverts de bâches salies par le temps. Des passerelles réparties ça et là permettaient de relier la « rue » aux « immeubles ».

Lorimer essaya d'ouvrir plusieurs de ces portes en vain. C'est alors que Mellie, qui avait marché sans bruit en tenant son épaule bandée jusque-là, poussa un gémissement et tomba à genoux.

« Je ne me sens pas bien… J'ai mal… »

Lucyl la releva doucement en la tenant par l'épaule. Lorimer était vraiment inquiet de l'état de son élève. Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil et à la vue des grillages contre lesquels elle s'était blessée, il ne faisait aucun doute que la plaie était en train de s'infecter. Lucyl rassura sa camarade :

«Ne t'inquiètes pas… On arrive bientôt à un abri … Il y a surement un endroit avec une trousse de secours, ou quelque chose comme ca. Tout ira bien.» Elle prononça des derniers mots en lançant un regard insistant vers son professeur. Celui-ci ne put dire que :

« Continuons. »

Ils accélérèrent donc le pas en priant de trouver un endroit sûr pour chercher de quoi la soigner. Lucyl marchait désormais en tête de file, comme si elle savait où aller, et en effet, ils trouvèrent rapidement un bâtiment différent des autres. Il était plus sombre et son entrée tenait plus du trou que de la porte, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Lorimer se demandait si c'était moins dangereux d'entrer dans un de ces bâtiments plutôt que de rester à l'extérieur, quand il perçut un son qui le pétrifia.

Un sifflement, comme une personne qu'on étouffe. Il percevait également plusieurs bruits de pas désordonnés qui s'approchaient. Lui seul semblait l'avoir entendu, aussi ordonna-t-il à Lucyl et à ses camarades d'entrer immédiatement dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, le professeur se précipita sur une sorte d'armoire en fer qui reposait sur le mur. Il se mit à la pousser vers l'entrée pour bloquer le passage aux créatures, qui avaient commencé à charger, d'après le son précipité qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Wiliem et quelques autres garçons se joignirent à lui pour l'aider. Les pas étaient trop proches pour pouvoir fermer complètement la porte. Ils allaient entrer, et Lorimer ne pourrait alors plus rien faire. Il laissa les autres à la tâche de pousser le bloc et s'empara fermement de la barre de fer qu'il avait gardé. S'il le fallait, il se battrait encore s'il le fallait, il tuerait encore une de ces créatures - malgré son horreur du sang. Il se positionna face à l'ouverture et pointa sa lance improvisée vers l'extérieur.

Les bruits de course avaient cessé. Il resta quelques instants figé lorsqu'une créature surgie de la pénombre lui fonça dessus, s'empalant sur la barre métallique. Lorimer, aspergé de sang chaud fut projeté en arrière par la violence du choc. Il se releva et repartit récupérer son arme, restée fichée dans la tête de la créature qui, en plus du sang noir, émettait une fumée étrange. Il récupéra la barre et, profitant du fait que le cadavre du Crying Heads bloquait le passage aux autres créatures, il finit de fermer tout à fait le trou.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on va être obligé d'attendre que ça se calme au dehors. Est-ce que tout le monde v… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car ses poumons se mirent à le faire souffrir le martyr. Il ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son si ce n'est un léger sifflement, désagréablement comparable à celui de son ennemi.

Il tomba sur le sol les yeux tournés vers ses élèves vers ses élèves qui, privés de guide, commençaient à paniquer. Seule Lucyl avait gardé son calme et s'éloigna du professeur pour partir vers une autre salle.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celle qui les avait amené ici, qui était responsable de ce qui leur arrivait, les abandonnait alors qu'il était en train de suffoquer… Il voulut la héler, mais cet effort provoqua une douleur intense qui le fit tomber dans le coma.

C'est alors qu'il rêva.

Il avait l'impression de se sentir véritablement la table d'opération et le tissu qui recouvrait son corps désormais nu. Il aurait pu jurer voir cette silhouette de petite fille s'approcher de lui et se pencher sur lui. Il aurait pu hurler en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de visage, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il aurait juré avoir frissonné quand les boucles noires de sa longue chevelure vinrent lui caresser le torse. Il croyait réellement sentir cette odeur de brulé qui émanait d'elle. Il distinguait difficilement au plafond un étrange symbole qui rougeoyait. Mais la petite fille se pencha assez sur lui et il ne put observer le symbole. Il la voyait approcher de ses lèvres un flacon contenant un liquide couleur chair et ne put rien faire d'autre que boire ce contenu qui avait un gout infect.

Il sentait réellement le liquide couler dans sa gorge et le gout de cette mixture. Il le sentait si bien qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, bousculant Lucyl qui lâcha le flacon qu'elle tenait.

« Vous voyez, c'est bien un antidote. » dit-elle en se tournant vers le reste de la classe.

Lorimer reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se releva sur le sommier sur le quel il était allongé. Il remarqua qu'on l'avait transporté dans une salle plus éclairée, du fait qu'une lampe fonctionnait tant bien que mal. Il se tourna vers Lucyl et se sentit coupable se l'avoir accusée de l'abandonner alors qu'elle était partie à la recherche de quoi le soigner.

« Tout vas bien Mr., Mellie a trouvé des bandages et du désinfectant, et on vous a donné une boisson revigorante, la texture a du chasser le poison de votre gorge. »

Il constata effectivement que La blessée avait repris des couleurs et avait une épaule convenablement bandée. Il se mit debout et dit :

« Merci beaucoup a vous tous de s'être occupé de moi et de Mellie, je vous demande pardon… J'aurais du être plus prudent… »

Ces paroles prononcées, on entendit au loin une sirène similaire à celle qui les avait plongés dans cet enfer. Les téléphones restèrent cependant silencieux.

Le monde de la lumière revint alors.


End file.
